Ghost Types
by EbonySouls
Summary: This was originally a Creepypasta, but apparently it serves as a Fanfic better. It's been several years since then, but as an elder brother and now lone child, I'll never be able to shake of the pain I feel when walking through Santalune Forest.
1. Ghost Types

It's been several years since then, but as an elder brother and now lone child, I'll never be able to shake of the pain I feel when walking through Santalune Forest.

It's an ordinary day here in Santalune City; a slight breeze in the air, along with the usual cool but still bright weather. My family and I have lived in Santalune for years, in fact, my own parents were born and breed in this very city, which was more like a town if anything. Because of that, as well as our characteristically typed gym just like everywhere else in Kalos, we are bug type enthusiasts. Unfortunately, bug types have never really been the strongest pokemon types, nor have they been particularly threatening. Low and behold though, my team consists of them. But, unlike the usual bug-catchers or kids around Santalune, I actually bothered to train my friends to get them stronger. So, at this moment my team consists of a lv. 23 male Butterfree called Atlas, a lv. 24 female Fletchinder called Ember and my father's hand-me-down, a lv. 27 male Garden Vivillon called Emerald. And if you know what Santalune is like pokemon level wise, you'll know that most pokemon aren't trained to over lv. 10. Pathetic really, it honestly doesn't take much to train bug types. If anything, it's a miracle I was able to get them to level 15, what with the low level grinding I had to do for days and days, hell, weeks if I'm honest.

It doesn't matter how deep my heritage and roots are into Santalune, nor how fun it is being the strongest trainer in the whole city, I want out of this place before I see another messily bug-catcher or youngster asking for a battle.

What I honestly want is to explore, get out of this boring old place I've lived in for, well, 16 long and over-run years, and live my life outside of the bug hunting and dull life-style I currently have the joy of living through. My parents always had a strong hold of me and my younger brother and never let us go anywhere; that hold only got stronger after he disappeared.

It was 3 years ago, me and my brother were in Santalune Forest, looking for some pokemon to catch. At the time I was 13 and only then allowed my first pokemon, which turned out to be my father's Vivillon. My parents were very reluctant to let me train pokemon until I was 'ready'. I was hunting for my own pokemon, hoping for one that could easily beat my father's and be even stronger! But I was suppose to baby-sit for my parents and after an entire hour of begging them, they finally let me and my little brother, Kyle, go to the forest. I didn't see what the big deal was, all that was in this forest was weak bug types, along with the occasional Pikachu but still. My brother was 8, still a cry baby and always needed 'big-brother' in everything or everywhere he went. And as the oldest of us two, I was always told to watch him or go with him, even to the store. Now as a tight-knit town, I can tell you I had no need to constantly watch him, the rest of the town were always doing that. Still miffed me how I had to put up with him, another reason why I wanted to start my pokemon journey as quick as possible. Anyway, it was around 4pm and me and Kyle were still hunting, until we came across a Fletchling which later became my Ember. I was so excited, this was my first real pokemon, and I was going to cherish it!

...

"Wow, big brother caught a birdy!" My brother called from behind me, the cheeriness evident in his voice. He ran up to me, still giddy and happy, wanting to pet the small bird.

"What ya gonna call it? O, can I name it! I wanna call 'im Tweeters!" I look down at my brother; I remember I smirked at him before my expression faded into a smile instead.

"Sorry bro', I don't think 'Tweeters' would be a good name." I see his expression fall but suddenly his face lights up again.

"Wha' 'bout Red then?"

"What?"

"Red! His head is red, so call him Red!" I chuckle at my brother's simplicity, along with his honest mistake.

"Bro', this little 'guy' is a girl." He immediately looks shocked, before reeling backwards. I'd like to think I raised an eyebrow at his antics, but I know I looked at him in a confused fashion instead.

"Eww, cooties!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Again, my brother was way too innocent for his own good, making yours-truly feel way older than I actually was.

"Kai, pokemon don't have cooties." Kai was a nickname I had for my brother, most used when I was trying to either confuse my brother or to tease him. Here, it was for the latter. The Fletchling decided that was a good time to snuggle into my neck, creating another series of 'Ewws!', followed by my laughter.

"You know what Kai, I'm gonna call her Ember!" I didn't want my brother to be too upset with me naming her something completely different to what he said, so I looked to the closest thing I could to Red, which still seemed creative, for a kid at least.

"Ember? What that mean?"

"Ember means a weak-fire or a candle flame, but it's also the female version of 'Red'."

"Like the girl in town?"

"No, her name is 'Amber'"

"What's 'Amber' mean then?"

"Orange." Balancing Ember on my shoulder carefully, as well as bringing out Emerald from his poke ball so he could met his new team-mate, I took my brother's hand and we headed off towards the exit.

"Big-brother!"

"Yes Kai?"

"I want a pokemon! One that's blue with big round ears and a fluff on its head! Could you get me one?"

"You mean a Panpour? Sure, I can get you one." The excitement overtakes Kyle and he begins to jump up and down with glee. A smile creeps its way onto my face, until I remember to check the time. It was 5pm now, time for us to go home.

"Kai, I'll get you one tomorrow. We need to go home!"

"Wha'? Why?"

" 'Cause it's late and I don't want to worry Mum and Dad."

"Aw please! Just one more minute! I really want a Panpour!"

"Kyle, we need to go home! Mum and Dad will worry!"

"No they won't! Please! Please!" He began to beg me, pulling on my arm. Sighing, I shake him off.

"Fine! 15 more minutes! We don't find a Panpour in that time, we're going home!"

"Yay!"

"Hmph"

I always was a big softy towards my brother. I didn't like to admit it though, being a boy I was suppose to be tough and strong and all those other generic things a self-conscious boy thinks about when their barely a teen. I sent Emerald around the area to look for signs of a Panpour, hoping that maybe then I could keep Kyle from going too far. Didn't work. He'd seen a blue shape in some of the grass, a Panpour nibbling on some berries. A scream of delight filled the air and in seconds he was running towards it, I barely having enough time to turn around to see what the noise was about, before spotting the blue blur running off into the deeper parts of the forest, my little brother in toe.

"Kyle! Get back here now!"

"Don't worry Sam! I'mma catch it!" In seconds, I could no longer see him. Shouting to Emerald, I ordered him to follow the pair as I tried desperately to catch up, Ember clinging onto my shoulder tightly with her little feet.

A few minutes of running and still, no sign of Kyle or the Panpour. Taking a few moments to catch my breath, Ember flew up to try and spot to pair but again, she also had no idea which direction to look. Remembering what my father told me about being lost in the forest, I stayed were I was and held onto Ember, hoping maybe Kyle would run back in this direction or that Emerald would find me. Several more minutes and Emerald appeared, a few nicks in his wings from the branches he'd flown by trying to reach my brother, as well as a sad expression on his little face. Emerald led us out of the forest and by now it was gone 20 to 6 and my parents were worried out of their minds. They came running, asking where Kyle was. I pointed at the forest, before saying he'd gone to chance a Panpour he'd seen, along with saying Emerald tried to follow him but lost him. My father took Emerald from me before calling the other adults around town and heading off into the forest, pokemon following them dutifully behind. Mother took me inside, trying to calm me down although I remember she was the one more panicked than I. No, I knew my brother was lost in the forest and there was a chance they wouldn't find him, but it was the fact that he had been my responsibility that stuck with me. My little brother, gone, and it was my fault for not being able to say 'no'.

A week passed and no sign of my little brother. A human dies within 3 days of not having water; a week if they did have water but without food. My mother was devastated, my father livid. Father blamed me, saying it was my fault, while mother cried herself to sleep upstairs. I knew it was my fault that we were not home on time but that didn't't mean I was at fault for my brother. Kyle should have listened to me, he was the one that got lost, the one that scared mother half to death, not me! It didn't matter though, a week had passed, Emerald had been returned to me and now I had even more reason to leave this hell-hole, the looks. Looks of pity and shame, I didn't need them! Pity doesn't bring anyone back, nor does villinising me!

..

Anyway, now I'm sixteen and am free as a bird! I do feel sad about leaving my mother, seeing as she still hasn't gotten over Kyle, but I won't miss Father, what with the shouting and accusations that had become a daily ritual of sorts. I'd gone on a short trip to Lumiose City to get a pokedex from Professor Sycamore, then returning home to pack my rucksack and saying my final goodbyes before making one last trip to the Forest. It was just after noon, the light breeze rustling the leaves to create a pleasantly calm feel, as well as the light shining through them creating elegant patterns on the ground. It was quiet as usual, besides the odd Fletchling singing a sweet song as they fly by. Ember sat on my shoulder, also enjoying the peace and quiet. The quiet chatter of the town-like-city could be heard mere minutes away but here, it was nothing but a minuscule reminder of home. I wander around, absent-mindedly admiring the peace this place brought, although really it should have every reason not to. I thought about what team I should build, what pokemon I should catch. An Espurr seemed like a good start, and I'd heard a Noibat, despite it's huge weakness to Ice was a good flying type. Maybe a water type was a safe bet for the last spot, but it seemed a bit boring. Electric? Well, not a bad idea. A Gogoat to double team with Emerald or Atlas? Grass types aren't any stronger than Bug types but it could work.

I'm called out of my musing by a small rustle, along with a pokemon cry that sounds oddly like a sad cry, but it was so quiet it was barely a whisper. I turn in the direction of the rustling grass and see a odd looking branch. I watch it curiously for a few moments, before the grass shuffles again and I see that the odd looking branch is connected to a small stump, another branch mirroring on the opposite side. Taking a few steps forward, I also notice two large holes in the stump, as well as the actual piece of foliage being hollow. Confused, I pick it up so as to get a better look. Bringing it up to eye level, I look at the old piece of wood before hearing Ember chirp next to me, as well as Atlas' characteristic wing beat come up behind me, curious about what I was looking at. A few moments of nothing, until a pair of eyes open within the two holes in the stump, scaring the life out of me and making me drop it unceremoniously on to the ground. Damn Ghost Types, scared the life out of me. Emerald had also come over and he and Atlas were sharing looks, before both reduced to balls of untamed laughter. Ember chirped also, teasing me with a nudge of her wing into my cheek. I scoff and look down at the small pokemon, before taking out my pokedex. It registers as Phantump, the Stump Pokemon. Fitting title. Looking down at the timid little thing, I bend down and pull a pokeball from my pocket. It immediately gets scared at the sight of the pokeball and visibly shivers and shuffles backwards. Bless him, he's scared.

"It's okay little guy, I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry if me dropping you scared you." It looks up, still shaking and unsure.

"Let me make it up to you-" I shuffle around in my bag before pulling out a oran berry. "- here you go." It nervously takes the berry, before nibbling on it in a shy manner.

"What you doing here little guy? You lost your friends? Phantumps only appear on Route 16 and this is quite a way away from there." It finishes the berry and continues to look up at me, a contemplating look on it's little face.

"Then again, seeing as you guys look more like forest pokemon, maybe you migrate to wooded areas for food or shelter."

"Listen, I know you pokemon are smarter than you let on so I know you understand me. I'm starting my pokemon journey today and was just making one last visit here before heading off. I looking for new places, new sites, new pokemon. You seem sweet and kind of lonely, so I thought maybe you'd like to join me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

The gentle breeze ruffles the feathers on Ember, as well as shakes the leaves growing on the Phantump's branches. It continues to look up at me, until it gives me a small smile. I smile back and with pokeball in hand, I place it gently to the pokemon's head and watch as it disappears into the pokeball. A few shakes and the pokeball registers the Phantump as caught. I immediately out the pokeball again, allowing it outside so as to pet it.

"Now, what should I name you? It should having play with your typing. Hmm, Ghost and Grass"

It continues to look up at me, before it's little arms touch my folded pair and pulls itself up to my face. Smirking, I take hold of my newest friend and pull him up with me, so now I'm standing and he's at my eye-level.

"What about Soulstone? Nah, that sounds like a Ghost/Rock type. Oh, what about Ghostthorn?" Ember squawks besides me, a clear 'no' coming from her shaking head.

"Since when are you deciding for him?" I smirk down at her, receiving a indignant peck which causes the other pokemon to laugh. Smiling, I turn to Phantump.

"Okay, anyway to can tell me what you want?"

It smiles. Poking the centre of my chest, before pointing at a small flower bud nearby.

"Heartflower?" I got a smack, curtsey of Ember's wing.

"Hey, I could have said something stupider like 'Bodybud' !" Two loud squeaks of 'no!' from Atlas and Emerald.

"Okay, what about 'Soulbloom'?" The ghost smiles at me, before waving its little arms happily and giving me a hug.

"Soulbloom it is then." I smile, before returning the hug and carrying Soulbloom out of Santalune Forest.

[u]The End[/u]


	2. Soul Shift

The low, faint glow of the morning sun slowly breaching the horizon, in the distance of Anistar City, sends a series of light floating onto the waters surface, causing the waves to glitter as they slowly move in and out to sea. As the day begins, some civilians begin to leave their homes, as well as pokemon trainers slowly start to wander out into the streets, most either heading to the Gym or the routes 17 or 18. Due to the early hours, the city was still fairly quiet, only the occasional racket coming from some of the larger pokemon following their trainers. Despite the small amount of people wandering around at this time, I'm still self-conscious and decided to take up a space on one of the benches looking out into the ocean, the group closest to route 17, so as to stay out of the way.

Me and my team had just defeated Olympia and her psychic pokemon barely an hour ago and we're taking a well needed rest after that long battle. Since I left Santalune City about 12 weeks ago, I'd managed to catch myself a male Espurr, now my trusty Meowstic and a friend of mine from Lumiose City traded me a shiny Furfrou for a powerful Pyroar. I also still have my Ember, now fully evolved into a gorgeous Talonflame, along with Emerald, Atlas and Soulbloom.

For some reason I haven't been able to get Soulbloom to evolve. I've tried items and received no response, so as far as I know now he must evolve when traded, and honesty, I don't want to trade him. He's sweet really, very shy and quiet and doesn't get along with other people. He especially doesn't like other ghost types, I found that out after a minor incident with a Pumpkaboo back on route 16. Strange, their the same typing and everything, you'd think they'd get along. Anyway, since I found Soulbloom he's made a habit of clinging to my back, which is odd as he's actually quite attached to his new 'spot' as me and the other pokemon like to see it. He even nipped at me once when I tried to remove him, so I just left him there and haven't really taken much time to wonder why he likes it there. Said little ghost is currently attempting to cling to my back but having great difficulty, seeing as I am trying to lean against a bench normally. Oh well. Ghost types always seem odd anyway.

I have also discovered however, well more like deduced, that Soulbloom must have some kind of eating disorder and/or habit. He's always nibbling something, or acting hungry. He's actually eaten holes into several of my t-shirts and one time actually began chewing my back when I hadn't noticed he'd eaten through my jumper. I mentioned it to the Nurses in the poke centres I travelled past on my journey and they were just as confused as I were. One travelling woman back around Route 12 stated it's probably because as a ghost type, it may have originally have been a pokemon like Munchlax, that'd be the only way to explain the constant need to eat. I'd be fine with that, along with the constant need to check my clothes for new developments, if not for the funny look others give me when they see what seems to be a starving pokemon, as well as the fact that I know Munchlax can't be found anywhere around Kalos, or at least, I haven't seen one.

Anyway, my curiosity with my Phantump aside, I've decided that now that my team is pretty much as complete as it could be, that I'd visit my mother and father back home at Santalune. Although I know I'll certainly enjoy the stay, note the sarcasm, I do what to see mother again. Neither of my parents have tried to contact me, so I honestly don't know how things have been with them. Also, I want them to see how strong I've become! Ember was peacefully enjoying the view from the railing, perching happily alongside Atlas who had learned to trust her, despite the clashing typing between them. Emerald was fluttering his wings while he clung to the bench back, watching Soul struggle amusingly. My Furfrou, Dasher, sat gracefully on the floor, as Silkie, the Meowstic, fiddles with Dasher's oddly shaped cone tail that accompanied his dandy trim. We had a few weaknesses, but most of the time we could make it through any battle. Finally tired of the quiet and peaceful but still evidently boring landscape and slowly swaying waves, I decide to get up so as to stretch. In seconds Soul's clinging to my back again. One day I swear I'm going to forget he's even there and end up sitting on him! Pulling the group's pokeballs out from my inner coat pocket, which I find easier to keep them in that inside my unorganised rucksack, I call everyone back besides Ember, Emerald and Soul. The trio look up at me curiously.

"Alright guys, we're going back to visit Santalune!" A clearly audible groan comes from Ember, predicting the inevitable.

"That's right Ember, your flying us back." Emerald gives Ember a pitying look, while I hear the low chuckle of Soul from behind me.

"Hey, Soul, be nice! Right, come on Ember, Fly!" She groans again before finally taking off into the sky, muttering cries that sound awfully a lot like curses, which is supported by the snickering child-like pokemon behind me.

"Oh, you're so childish Soulbo!"

Soulbloom never liked that nickname and proceeded to chew purposefully on my new coat. Sighing, I look up to see Ember coming back down, at a slightly odd angle just right for me to jump on, if I'm lucky. Beginning a run down the street in the direction of the poke centre, I leap onto the passing bird just in time and we take off properly, Emerald following happily behind and Soul still happily chilling on my back, before turning around and heading in the direction of Santalune.

-oOo-

It's been around 15 minutes of straight flying until I can finally see the tell-tale landscape of Santalune and the forest, the leaves turning orange in the distance. Grinning to myself, I motion for Ember to begin descending by leaning downwards, which makes her huff but comply. We quickly descend, a little too quickly for my liking but that was most likely Ember's enactment of revenge. Just as quickly as we lowered, she throws out her wings to help us flutter safely to the floor, which I take the first safe opportunity to jump off and kiss the ground, metaphorically of course. Thanking the skies we got here in one piece, I see Emerald slowly flutter down at a chilled rate, before he flies over to Ember who is currently sulking on the floor, her wings hunched up like a child. I really do have the joy of having the most mature pokemon ever, how lucky I must feel, again, sarcasm. After observing the two for a few moments and noticing the slight changes in the scenery, I hear the characteristic scrunch of clothe meeting teeth and remove my coat. Soul immediately, noticing he was caught, let go of the clothing and rush around again to my back, this time for his own safety.

"You-"

I pause as I examine the damage. He hasn't gotten through the whole thing but it's very really finished.

"-are the biggest nuisance ever! I swear, I spend more money buying new clothes for myself than I do buying you guys health potions or food."

I hear Soulbloom chirping in his useful sad sounding cry behind me, before I hear a rather load squeak. Then a series of what would normally would sound like ghoulish calls but now a mixture of angry moans, sounding oddly familiar…

Suddenly my back feels a lot lighter…

Smack!

"Oh no! Trick!"

I turn to see a girl with a very small, on average, Gourgeist in her arms, while Soulbloom floats in the air several feet closer to me, clearly feeling threatened by the other ghost type.

"Hey mate, control your pokemon!" She shouted, looking at me in an angry fashion.

"You shouldn't sneak up on ghost pokemon. Especially when you have a ghost type yourself. You should know ghost is super effective against itself. But man, your Gourgeist isn't that bulky at all is he?"

"No, he is! Just your stump got a crit!"

"That 'stump' is called Soulbloom and trust me, he never gets crit's so your just very low levelled, or your pokemon is weak, one or the other."

She stalks off in a huff, muttering the whole time while I just shake my head at her retreating form.

"Honestly, does she really think if you two were at the same level, you would have knocked that Gourgeist out? Please! Even I know Gourgeist is way too defensive for that, and I don't even battle offensively with you!"

Turning back to the others and after feeling the usual weight being re-added to my back, I pull the other team's pokeballs out and unleash the others once more, before I slowly make my way over to my old home. Walking over with my team in toe, I give three knocks on the door, like usual, and wait for the pleasant 'welcome home!' I know I'll never hear.

The door opens to reveal my ever-so-pleasant father, who's expression quickly goes from irritated to livid.

"What are you doing back here boy!" He attempts to slam the door in my face but, predicting his action, I slam my foot into the gap between the door and doorframe, as well as pushing forward to keep the door from crushing my foot.

"Pleasure to see you again too, father. Now if you'd kindly be a decent parent, I'd like to see my mother, you know, your wife."

His face turns several shades of red as I watch his rage increase. He couldn't be any redder than a cheri. He continues to try and out push me, possibly part of the reason why he's so red.

"Just let me in. You know I'll just burn the door down if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

I shout back, finally winning the gradually stalling battle and shoving the door open, ignoring the 'oomph' my father sounds. Looking around the house, I see it hasn't changed much, just slightly less tidy but I didn't except it to be perfect. Nothing has been added since I left, just a few missing figurines and pictures; the once lush and blooming flowers within the vases, scattered around the room, were now wilted and uncared for. One near the staircase had even gotten out of control, slumping over in a meek display. While I try to admire the house I once lived in, my eyes catch my mother, sitting in her old chair near the fireplace, back to me and being completely silent. Clearly my father hasn't helped her the whole time I've been gone, dare-I-say leaving her to emotionally and mentally deteriorate, but then again, hopefully she still has some life in her.

"Mother? It's me, Sam. I came to visit."

I don't make a attempt to move, rather hoping for a indication that I'm allowed over there. Even if she is mentally disappearing, I still respect her, she is my mother after all. A dull groan emits from her, sounding like the beginning of a word which stopped before even getting two letters in. Taking it as a indication to come over, I cautiously walk over, taking my time as to not spook her.

"Mother?"

Coming around to face her, I can see what a poor state she's in. Her once immaculate hair, once tied in a tight bun with a flower pin for decoration, was now pulled and torn, sticking out in multiple directions but all drooping in a sad style. Wrinkles and sallow skin cover her face, the bags under her eyes unconcealed and hanging low like that of a insomniac. Those eyes, they look so hollow, with barely a glimmer of light in them. I can't believe father let her become like this!

"Mother? Are you not feeling well?"

A shine comes into her eyes for a split second, before her head shoots up to look at me, in a expression of, oddly enough, fear. Oh no.

"Mum? It's Sam."

"Leave your mother be, boy!" I ignore my father's shout in the background.

" … I …"

"It's okay, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I was always more of a talker than you anyway. Do you want to meet my pokemon?"

She looks at me blankly, before slowly nodding her head, again, looking slightly nervous and fearful.

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"Show me."

She mumbles quietly, but due to the stillness of the house it sounds like that of a pin dropping in a silent examination hall.

"S-Sure! You'll love 'em! Come on guys!"

I shout back at my team, most sitting cautiously by the door, besides Soulbloom who continues to cling to me. The team wander over in a line like system, one by one slowly coming into my mother's view, while I name each of them off to her. She likes Emerald, none surprisingly, which makes my father smirk in the background. While she pets the old bug, I send a glare over to my father, mentally wishing I could tell him to get over himself. She also takes a great liking to Dasher. Probably because he is quite the 'ladies man', or at least, he seems to thinks so.

"And this little guy-"

I throw my arms back in an attempt to grab my Phantump, but I just touch air.

"-this little guy-"

I spin around, this time successfully grabbing hold of the solid part of him and pull him off and around to the front.

"Is Soulbloom!" I announce in a tone of triumph, slightly too loud when I see my mother flinch at the volume.

"Oh, sorry Mum!"

I say quickly, before taking the now whining Soul and hand him gracefully to my mother, who takes a hold of him by the stump; its funny how she knew how to hold a ghost properly while I didn't. At the start, I used to just grab at air; I slowly learnt although they can touch you, you can't technically touch them back unless they want you to.

She seemed to look down at him for a few moments, before letting her already weak grip loosen, and instead lifted her hands to his branches to stroke the leaves on them. She smiled pleasantly for a while, before a strange look crossed her face. It was barely there for a second before a load 'Snap!' followed after, loud, painful cries then followed from Soul, who wailed as he tried to break away. Shocked, I pull Soulbloom quickly from her suddenly tight grasp, before bringing him against my chest for protection.

"Mum! Why did you do that?"

I don't have the anger to shout at her, so the question comes out as a low utterance. She looks at me, her expression blank: lifeless once more.

"… You replaced him." I didn't expect an answer from her, so I look up, confused.

"What? Replaced who"

"Kyle … you replaced him with this … thing of yours!"

She attempts to shout but her voice box hasn't been used in so long, it cracks mid sentence. Soul continues to wail in my arms. I honestly didn't expect a ghost type to be hurt when it's only solid part was damaged. Especially when it's made out of wood, seeing as bark isn't technically alive anyway. Taking a quick glance down, I see it's left branch has been cracked slightly, just broken off after the first leaf nearest to it's body.

"You alright little guy?" I again don't expect an answer. Just trying to comfort him.

"And what about Kyle? I don't understand! Either way I'm past that now, why would you-"

"Phantump is made from dead children!"

…

"What?"

"Phantump: It's made, from dead, children."

"… Okay, your seriously more mentally damaged then I thought. Do you seriously think that Soul is-"

"Phantump is formed from the souls of children that died while being lost in the woods!" She rushed so quickly to say that, I barely had time to register what she said before she continued.

"They are monsters! Sponging an existence although death had already taken them! And you … you knew that … that's why you have one … your trying to replace your brother; thinking maybe it's him!"

"No, I-"

"Yes! Your deluding yourself!"

A few moments of silence pass, I stare at my mother, the women I once respected with all my heart, now turned into nothing but a deranged accuser, just like father!

"Soul is not Kyle! I know this! If he was, would he have let me go on my journey? Would he have followed me out of here when I first caught him, barely sparing a glance for this place? Wouldn't he have shown signs he was indeed Kyle!" She stays silent.

"Yes, he would have! He would have done everything to stay here! But he didn't!"

"Your brother wanted your happiness!"

"My brother was also a child! He was selfish, like all children naturally are, and would have stayed not matter what I wanted! It wouldn't have been his fault, nor would it have been a crime if he had wanted to!"

"Don't shout your mother boy!" Another angry shout from father, which I retort back with;

"Oh, put a sock in it!"

We stand in awkward silence for what feels like hours, but I know from the rather loud clock ticking in the background, was only mere minutes.

"Now listen here Mother! I don't care how unstable you are, nor how possibly sane you are, what I do care about is this: Why must everything be about Kyle! Aren't I allowed to fill that empty space Kyle once filled with company, a friend, a companion? I'll never forget Kyle, you've already made sure of that, but if I want to enjoy my life with the closest thing I have to him, then I will!"

Another few moments later and I've finally had enough. Soul's crying has lowered down to a tiny whine, and seeing as I've done what I came to do, although unsuccessful, I'm leaving. Grumbling a 'good-bye' to father, I decide to make another last trip to the forest, before taking off again. I need to clear my head anyway.

-oOo- Father's point-of-view -oOo-

I watch my son walk away, Phantump in arm and pokemon team in toe, all heading towards the Forest, where all of this started 3 years ago. He had muttered something about fixing up his injured pokemon back where he'd first met him, before then taking off to continue his journey. I hear my wife crying to herself from her chair, curling up into a little ball in an attempt to hide from the world. Over the years, I had began to question my wife's sanity. I knew she'd never be the same after Kyle died, but neither would I or Sam. I had tried to help, but she didn't want it. Said I'd force her to forget him. I'd never force her to forget our children, even Sam, although honestly I still hold a grudge against him, although I know it's not his fault. Old pains die hard I guess, and I need something to string my pain to to stop it from taking control. Sam himself never snapped, never cracked under the pressure for all those 3 years. I guess it finally took it's affect, no surprise really.

As I watch Sam go, I spot the little stump pokemon peering shyly around his owners arm, tears still weld up in it's eyes. I'm about to go back inside to comfort my wife, when our eyes meet and I see the faintest, but still clearly visible, smiles grace the usually sad looking face.

-o?o- Soulbloom's point-of-view -o?o-

"Bye, bye, 'fa-therr'"


End file.
